


Мир и свобода

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Смотреть в прошлое - всегда важно и поучительно.Главное - не забывать и смотреть ради будущего.
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 4





	Мир и свобода

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [принцесса Лея Органа-Скайуокер](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p214088844_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-lei.htm)  
> День 5, ключ: Медиа

Сейчас, тридцать лет спустя, она очень любила порой смотреть старые медиа-записи. Не только ради истории или ностальгии о лицам ее детства и юности, но и как напоминание самой себе.

Старореспубликанские трансляции Сената хранили лица молодых родителей - тех из четырех, которые Падме и Бейл - и предостерегали о последствиях излишнего словоблудия в государственных делах.

Архивы уже имперского времени предупреждали уже о другой крайности: когда все решения принимались единолично. Особенно поучительно было наблюдать, как постепенно сходил с ума император. И неожиданным открытием были ранние выступления Вейдера на общих заседаниях: он высказывал весьма интересные предложения. Потом, видимо, устал противостоять партии консерваторов.

Но особое место занимали, разумеется, старые агит-ролики Альянса. Конечно, там больше половины постановка, но...  
Как же странно было смотреть на свое молодое лицо! Юное, полное сил и надежды, в чем-то еще наивное, в чем-то подростково-радикальное, и такое уверенное.  
Но главным было другое. Каждый раз, смотря на себя, Лея вспоминала заново, куда нужно идти дальше.

Мир и свобода. Свобода и мир.  
И чистое небо над головой.


End file.
